Poseidon
In Greek mythology, Poseidon is the violent and ill-tempered God of the Sea, fresh and salt waters, sea life, storms, rain, floods, hurricanes, droughts, earthquakes and horses. He is Zeus and Hades' brother, and he is one of the Twelve Olympians. With his trident, he can shake and shatter whatever he wants. He is also called "Earth-shaker" and is the source of earthquakes. His queen's name is Amphitrite, and they had three daughters together. Like Zeus, he has many affairs, but unlike Hera, Amphitrite is not jealous. He lives in a palace made out of coral at the bottom of the sea. Poseidon's Roman counterpart is Neptune. In Mythology Cronus Like all of his godly siblings (excepting Zeus), Poseidon was swallowed by his father Cronus to prevent them from rising up against him. However, he and his siblings were eventually freed when Zeus tricked Cronus into regurgitating them, and they rose up against the Titans. The Reward of a Horse Poseidon saw a city begging made with a great hill in the middle. He thought that it would be the perfect place for a temple, and that the city should be named after him. But Athena also saw it and had the same idea. They both went to Zeus to decide who should get it, but also he favored Athena, but he didn't want to anger Poseidon so he decided to let the king of the new city decide. The king was a good man and was wise and when Poseidon and Athena came to him proposed a competition where whoever can give the city the best gift would win. "That will be easy!" said Poseidon and summoned his chariot. He road off in to the sea as fast as he could ,and he then moulded out of the foam a horse and brought it to the beach. He gave it to the king and said "This is a horse it will pull your carts, help you into battle, and make farming easier." The king was thrilled, and then it was Athena's turn. she struck the ground with the butt of her spear and it changed in to a tree she then planted it in the ground and said "This is the olive tree. It can be used to make food better, and it will help light your houses and can be sold for money, so any king would wish for this in his kingdom." The king instantly chose Athena. Poseidon was enraged! He threw his trident in to the side of the mountain, and a leak of water started to come out. It turned to a fountain. Then it was like a tidal wave. The gods appeared and got the kings and the people to the top of the mountain. Zeus turned to Poseidon and said "Because of what you have done you must help rebuild the walls of the city instead of spending your days in the cool sea. You must work in the boiling sun for the next 7 years." But instead of rebuilding Athens, he made the walls of Troy. Akheilos During Athena's confrontation with the shark-headed monster Akheilos, Poseidon assisted Athena. He stripped Akheilos of his sea-related powers, an opportunity which Athena used to kill Akheilos. Family Poseidon had many children and descendants. Here is a small number of them. Immortal Offspring With Amphitrite *Triton (m. Libya) **Pallas **Triteia (m. Ares ) ***Melanippos **Calliste *Benthesicyme *Cymopoleia (m. Briareos) **Oiolyka *Rhode (m. Helios ) **Electyrone **Lampetia **Circe **Aeetes ***Medea (m. Jason) ***Abysurtus *Proteas (m. Psamathe) **Eidothea **Cabeiro (m. Hephaestus) ***Cadmilus With Demeter *Despoine *Areion With Medusa *Pegasus *Chrysaor (m. Callihroe) **Geryon Notable Mortal Offspring With Aethra *Theseus With Tyro *Neleus (m. Chloris) **Nestor **Alastor *Pelias *Aeson **Jason (m. Medea) With Euryale *Orion Powers & Abilities Poseidon is an Elder Deity and a Major God, and is the second most powerful of the other Elders with his brother Zeus being the first, and his brother Hades being the third. He is also the King of the Ocean and of Atlantis. *Aquatic Life Manipulation **Crustacean Manipulation **Ichthyoid Manipulation *Aquatic Adaptation *Earth Manipulation **Earthquake Generation *Storm Manipulation **Hurricane Creation **Rain Generation *Ocean Lordship **Disaster Manipulation **Sea Monster Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation *Water Manipulation **Tidal Wave Generation **Water Affinity **Water Mimicry Weapons Poseidon's Trident * Divine Weapon ** Indestructible Item ** Divine Magic *** Advanced Hydrokinesis *** Advanced Atmokinesis *** Advanced Earthquake Generation *** Advanced Energy Blasts *** Electrokinesis *** Sea-Life Manipulation *** Divine Slaying Gallery Poseidon.jpg|Poseidon 400px-Neptun_v_prešovskej_fontane.jpg 449px-Poseidon.statue.arp.500pix.jpg 450px-Cascada_del_parque_de_la_ciudadela-_barcelona.jpg 450px-Frederiksborg_Slot_127.JPG 450px-Poseidon_enthroned_De_Ridder_418_CdM_Paris_n2.jpg 450px-Statue_of_Poseidon_NAMA_235_(DerHexer),_part_2.JPG 625px-Poseidon_Penteskouphia_Louvre_CA452.jpg Poseidon and his chariot.jpg Poseidon sculpture copenhagen 20051.jpg The Gods of Mount Olympus.jpg|The Gods of Mount Olympus Poseidon - Class of the Titans.jpg See Also * Twelve Olympians * Neptune References Category:Greek Gods Category:Gods of the Sea Category:Twelve Olympians Category:Gods of Water Category:Patron gods of cities Category:Greek mythology Category:Greek Deities Category:Olympian Gods Category:Gods Category:Gods of Storms Category:Europe Category:Merpeople Category:Graeco-Egyptian Mythology